1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to mobile devices. Specifically, this application relates to dual-mode communication devices for providing voice and data communications.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Mobile devices are known. Example mobile devices include cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (“PDAs”), wireless data devices like two-way pagers, voice/data communicators, etc. Recently, many companies have attempted to provide a mobile device that serves a variety of communication and organisational needs, such as data communication, voice communication or PDA functionality. For example, companies that primarily manufacture cellular telephones for voice communication, such as Nokia and Ericsson have integrated PDA functionality into their products. Firms that primarily manufacture PDA devices, such as Palm and Handspring, have integrated a wireless data modem into their products to provide data communication. And firms that primarily manufacture wireless data devices, such as Motorola and Research In Motion, have combined the functionality of a wireless data device, such as a two-way pager, with PDA functions.
Typically, in order to initiate or end an incoming voice communication on a mobile device, a key must be depressed. Usually, keys are dedicated on the keypad or keyboard solely for this function, such as ‘TALK’ or ‘SEND’ buttons to answer an incoming call, or ‘END’ to hang up a call.
Most PDA devices come with a holster or other carrying means. To answer an incoming voice call when a device is within a holster, the user would have to pull the device out of the holster and then press one or more buttons. A user needs to be able to quickly answer calls without searching for keys to press in order to connect the phone call. A user also needs to be able to quickly end calls without searching for keys to press.